


La subtilité n'est pas leur tasse de thé

by Junemel



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Canon - Anime, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 18:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22322524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junemel/pseuds/Junemel
Summary: C'est la première mission de Rin et Ryûji en tant que partenaires exorcistes et tout se passe aussi bien que prévu. C'est à dire... pas du tout.
Relationships: Okumura Rin & Suguro "Bon" Ryuuji, Okumura Rin/Suguro "Bon" Ryuuji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	La subtilité n'est pas leur tasse de thé

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BridgetMcKennitt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/gifts).
  * A translation of [Subtlety Isn't Exactly Their Forte](https://archiveofourown.org/works/284804) by [BridgetMcKennitt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt). 



> Traduction originellement postée le 3 mars 2014 sur ffnet. Laissez un com', ça fait toujours plaisir :3

"Yukio ! Yukio !"

Yukio se retourna en reconnaissant la voix de son frère. Rin avançait droit dans sa direction, le poing serré autour d'un papier froissé. Il s'arrêta droit devant lui pour lui agiter sous le nez.

"Yukio ! C'est quoi ce délire ?" 

Yukio rajusta ses lunettes. "Je ne vois pas à quoi tu fais allusion."

"Je dois être partenaire avec Ryûji. Pourquoi c'est pas toi à sa place ? On est frangins, on devrait être ensemble !" Rin siffla d'irritation. "Viens, on va se plaindre à Méphisto."

"Je ne compte pas me plaindre. L'idée vient de Monsieur Phélès lui-même, et j'ai approuvé sa décision. Ryûji Suguro est un Aria qui nécessite qu'on le protège pendant qu'il récite ses versets. Tu dois apprendre à dépendre d'autres personnes que moi, Rin. C'est pour ton bien."

Rin grogna et pointa un doigt accusateur vers Yukio. "Je ne dépend pas de toi ! C'est moi l'aîné ici."

"Alors agis comme tel et rejoins donc ton partenaire. On vient de vous assigner votre première mission."

Rin se ragaillardit. "C'est quoi ?"

"Demande à ton coéquipier." Yukio eut un hochement de tête et tourna les talons.

Son soudain départ laissa Rin bouche bée. Il brandit le poing en criant. "Je serai un super exorciste, tu vas voir ! J'ai pas besoin de toi, sale bigleux !"

Le demi-démon contempla le papier qui désignait Ryûji et lui comme partenaires exorcistes pour les trois années à venir. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment amis, ni ennemis d'ailleurs, mais il savait que e devoir dépendre l'un de l'autre sans personne pour jouer les intermédiaires n'allait pas être de tout repos. Il soupira avant de se mettre en quête de son coéquipier. Autant se faire à l'idée.

Rin trouva Ryûji dans leur ancienne salle de classe, penché sur un bureau. "On est partenaires." Il s'éloigna du meuble et plissa les yeux en direction de Rin. "J'ai notre première assignation, et c'est loin d'être une promenade de santé. T'as pas intérêt à tout gâcher et te précipiter pour tout régler en mode solo comme tu fais d'habitude, compris ?"

"T'es pas le chef !" Rin s'interrompit cependant bien vite devant le tic nerveux de Ryûji. Il était à un cheveu de l'étranglement. "Je veux dire, quelle est la mission, partenaire ?"

"Nous allons à Nara. Il y a un démon qui fait des siennes dans un des temples bouddhistes. Il a pris possession de tous leurs cerfs."

"C'est dans la poche. En avant !" Ryûji le retint par le col avant qu'il se sorte en trombe.

"Il nous faut un plan d'abord, et surtout du matériel. On va passer par la boutique d'approvisionnement avant de se rendre à Nara." Il lui montra deux clés. "J'ai les clés pour s'y rendre. Ça te convient, où tu comptais juste te précipiter sans aucun plan pour tout régler en mode solo comme tu fais d'habitude ?"

Rin sourit. "Je marche pour ton plan."

Ils se mirent devant une porte close et Ryûji y inséra la première clé. La porte s'ouvrit pour révéler le chemin menant à la boutique de la famille Moriyama.

Shiemi leur fit un petit signe de la main lorsqu'ils entrèrent. "Bonjour ! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?"

"Nous sommes là pour du matériel."

Elle frappa ses mains l'une contre l'autre. "J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez partenaires exorcistes. Mes félicitations ! Quelle est votre première mission ?"

Rin appuya son coude contre le comptoir et esquissa un sourire. "On va exorciser des cerfs. T'as un truc pour ça ?"

Ryûji poussa Rin sur le côté et sortit une liste de sa poche. "Tous les ingrédients dont on a besoin sont là-dessus."

Shiemi prit la liste et l'examina attentivement. "Ça ne devrait pas prendre plus de vingt minutes, si vous voulez bien attendre."

"Pas de problème."

Une fois la blonde disparue dans la réserve, Ryûji se tourna vers le demi-démon. "Arrête de flirter. On est en mission."

Rin se frotta l'arrière de la tête. "Je flirtais pas, je disais juste bonjour. Je croyais que t'aimais bien Shiemi."

"C'est une gentille fille, mais notre mission passe en priorité." Ryûji pointa l'index dans sa direction. "Alors ne gâche pas tout en étant distrait."

"Tu es ma seule distraction," le taquina Rin en lui envoyant un baiser de la main.

Shiemi revint avec leur commande et Ryûji paya. "Merci, Shiemi."

"Je vous en prie. Bonne chance !"

* * *

Ryûji ouvrit la porte de Nara et Rin se précipita à travers. L'architecture ancestrale du temple et les grands arbres qui l'entouraient rendaient l'endroit magnifique. "Vise un peu ça !"

"Attention !" Ryûji tira Rin en arrière avant qu'un cerf sortant du nulle part ne le charge à toute vitesse. "Crétin, il a failli t'empaler !" Il referma prestement la porte et reprit la clé. "On dirait qu'on ne va pas pouvoir étudier le terrain avant de passer à l'action. Il va falloir qu'on prépare notre plan ici."

"Alors, c'est quoi l'idée ? On dézingue tous les trucs possédés ?"

Ryûji secoua la tête. "Négatif. Les cerfs sont sacrés, nous ne pouvons pas leur faire de mal."

"Mais ils essayent de nous tuer !"

"Nous devons trouver le moyen de les exorciser sans les blesser." L'adolescent plissa les yeux. "Allez, _partenaire_ , propose donc quelque chose."

Rin se gratta le menton. "On pourrait les piéger quelque part pour que tu fasses tes machins d'Aria ?"

"Une sorte de cercle sacré pourrait faire l'affaire. Mais il nous faudrait un appât." Une lueur inquiétante traversa ses yeux lorsqu'il les tourna vers Rin. "Voilà un rôle qui t'irait à merveille."

Ils mirent au point leur stratégie... Enfin, Ryûji s'occupa de régler les derniers détails pendant que Rin se plaignait de devoir jouer l'appât.

"Tu vas avoir besoin de ça." Ryûji fit couler dans sa main une sorte de pâte à l'odeur suspecte et entreprit de l'étaler sur Rin.

"Mais arrête ! C'est quoi ce truc ?"

"C'est ce qui va donner envie aux cerfs de te poursuivre. Les démons se pourront pas résister." Rin marmonna dans sa barbe et laissa Ryûji continuer sa besogne. "Ça devrait aller comme ça. En route, mauvaise troupe !"

"Dès que j'aurai ouvert la porte, je veux que tu laisse les cerfs te poursuivre pendant que je trace le piège. À mon signal, tu les attire dans ma direction. Compris ?"

"Compris !" Ryûji fit valser la porte, laissant Rin s'élancer dans Nara arme au poing. "Par ici les démons, petits petits petits ! Où êtes-vous cachés ?"

Un mugissement bestial retentit, et Rin n'avait pas le temps de tendre l'oreille pour en déterminer la provenance qu'une horde de cerfs aux yeux écarlates surgissait soudain de nulle part. Il salua Ryûji avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Comme prévu, les cerfs le prirent en chasse.

Ryûji se mit aussitôt au travail. Il commença par tracer le cercle, qui devait être assez large pour contenir tous les démons. Seulement, il ne savait pas combien il y en avait. La mêlée chaotique aux trousses de Rin se mouvait à une telle vitesse qu'il ne pouvait en déterminer le nombre exact.

Il se mit à psalmodier ses sutras en traçant les lignes intérieures.

"T'as bientôt fini ?" cria Rin à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de là. "Ils veulent me bouffer !"

"Presque prêt," cria-t-il en retour. Ryûji laissa juste assez d'espace pour permettre aux cerfs d'entrer dans le piège avant de se relever. "Reviens par ici !"

Rin fit aussitôt volte-face et se précipita vers l'apprenti Aria. "Je fais quoi ?"

"Cours dans le cercle, je le refermerai derrière toi."

"Minute ! Je ne vais pas aussi être piégé ? Je suis à moitié démon !"

Ryûji s'immobilisa. Fronça les sourcils. Puis il se frappa le front et soupira. "... Judicieuse remarque. Ça va aller. Occupe-les pendant que je récite mes sutras, mais n'oublie pas, ne leur fait surtout pas de mal. On a pour ordre de les exorciser en douceur."

"Et comment tu veux que je fasse ça ?!" Rin entra dans le cercle, les démons à ses talons, et Ryûji le referma.

"Tu trouveras bien." Il se releva et entama sa litanie.

Rin essaya de sortir du piège, seulement pour percuter un mur invisible. Il était coincé dans un petit espace, enfermé avec une horde de démons qu'il ne pouvait pas combattre.

Fantastique.

Esquivant souplement leurs assauts répétés, Rin se demanda soudain si ses pouvoirs démoniaques pouvaient lui être utiles. Peut-être pourrait-il repousser les démons-cerfs, comme il l'avait fait par le passé avec l'espèce de grenouille géante qui avait attaqué Ryûij ? Campé sur ses pieds, il tendit le bras et cria : "Arrêtez !"

Le cervidé le plus proche manqua de lui arracher les doigts. "Ça marche pas !"

Il se remit à sautiller à l'intérieur du piège sous les yeux de Ryûji qui poursuivait sa récitation. Ce dernier était si absorbé par sa tâche qu'il ne remarqua pas une menace imminente.

Rin alerta aussitôt son partenaire, les mains en porte-voix. "Ryûji, derrière toi !"

Il jeta un coup d'œil part dessus son épaule et sauta sur la droite, esquivant de justesse le cerf qui allait l'empaler sur ses bois. Sans se laisser impressionner, il poursuivit sa litanie tandis que l'animal possédé se dressait sur ses pattes arrières. Il fourra la main dans sa poche et en ressortit un papier marqué d'un sceau qu'il lui jeta dessus. La bête se retrouva pétrifiée dans cette position jusqu'à ce que l'exorcisme s'achève.

Lorsque tous les cerfs exorcisés commencèrent à sortir du cercle, Ryûji s'essuya le front et en effaça une partie du bout du pied, rompant le charme de confinement.

Rin le tacla immédiatement, l'envoyant au sol, avant de le saisir par la chemise et de l'embrasser à pleine bouche, encore et encore. "Tellement... stupide !" grogna-t-il entre deux baisers furieux. "Tu aurais pu te faire tuer et je n'aurais rien pu faire. Pourquoi on ne les a pas tous directement pétrifiés ?"

Ryûji s'écarta de Rin, malgré ses bras qui l'enlaçaient encore. "Parce qu'ils ne le seraient pas restés assez longtemps. C'était plus sûr de tous les piéger au même endroit."

"Même, j'aime toujours pas ça," marmonna Rin.

"Et si on faisait un peu de tourisme, maintenant qu'on a terminé la mission ? Ça t'irait ?" murmura Ryûji.

"Tu veux dire... Comme une sortie ? Un rendez-vous ?" Par-dessus l'épaule de Rin, Ryûji pouvait voir sa queue s'agiter avec enthousiasme.

"Et moi qui pensais que tu ne voulais pas m'avoir pour partenaire," fit-il en lui prenant la main.

Rin laissa échapper un rire nerveux. "C'est toujours le cas. Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu m'inquiètes comme ça."

"Menteur. Laisse moi me relever, on va visiter un peu les alentours."

**Author's Note:**

> héhé, plot twist, ils sortaient déjà ensemble :')


End file.
